Talk:PureIronJusticeX Union/@comment-9789535-20130520103109/@comment-9775318-20130523051316
You are the flith that fill the streets, the garbage across the side of homes. You are the villain in the night, the darkness that needs to be dragged out of your corner and beaten to death. Avion Myst of BlindDragon Inc is a criminal by heart, sympathizes with criminals! Loves them and has become one, you are garbage Myst, a pathetic waste of human flesh, time and LIFE! The moment you became a criminal it gave hope to those who don't like you, who want you dead and I have seen them, I have spoken to them and a time will come when they kill you, loot you, cut you in half and steal your lower half and go somewhere, somewhere I will not be at that time, but I will hear about it. In order for a Pure Iron Justice member to become a full fledge member he must succumb to his or her darkness and use it to fight the darkness in others. It is the idea that to fight fire you will need fire of your own. Much like in any war with guns, in order to fight an army armed with weapons of range you yourself and your soldiers will need to be armed as well to fight at equal grounds, but for us to hold the Name of Pure Iron Justice, it does not make us evil or criminals. We are Black Knights and for you to feel as if it's some kind of joke! I laugh at your arrogance as it shines through that ugly smug look on your face, with your manipulative personality and the garbage that spews out of your mouth that lies to good people! As long as we hold this name, we shall never be criminals, we shall never loot the dead and we shall never kill the innocent. If anyone dares to break these rules within the Pure Iron Justice Association will face judgement onto them and suffering. We have rules of our own, laws we abide by and everyone else who abide by. Don't you dare come into my page and tell me how amused you are and act all high and mighty, you're nothing without your superiority complex. I know my place, unlike you, Trash. I'm aware I'm incapable of fighting all of these criminals by myself, but what I have that you've seem to have lost is Hope and the ability to push yourself to the limit to surpass those ahead of you, to set a goal and go with it no matter how long it takes to prove that my cause and my big talk for Justice will happen, maybe not now, or within weeks, but in time and I will kill you myself for Pure Iron Justice has marked you as a criminal scum bag. So I repeat myself again, don't you dare come back here with your ego and try to make a joke out of my Union because when this pup grows up to be a dog, it'll tear a chunk of flesh right out of your ass and say "Mmm! That's GOOD!